


Once and for all

by Retroreg70



Category: Supercop - Fandom
Genre: F/F, dark?kara, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Retroreg70/pseuds/Retroreg70
Summary: An assassin is sent to kill kara, apparently by a luthor, but which one. The answer might surprise you.





	1. The attempt

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic, ever, so any feed back would be greatly appreciated. Good or bad, anything that makes the story better for the reader is always a good thing. Ill add tags as i go along. I have a basic idea of the story i want to tell but I’m mostly gonna freewheel this joint!

It’s a month after kara reveals her secret identity to lena. After a few heated exchanges and a lot of tears the friends find themselves closer than ever. This is where we find them, out to dinner on a Saturday night, discussing how their weeks went.

Lena looks up from her plate to see a despondent kara staring into her lap. “Kara? Are you ok?”. Kara shakes her head as if deep in thought’

“I’m sorry lena. It’s just...i was thinking. Do you think i should just come out as supergirl? Just let the kara Danvers identity go and be Kara Zor-El?”

“Hmm, thats a really big step to take kara. Is that something you really want to do? I mean, who knows how people will react?”

Kara mulls the question over for a moment. “I dont know. I’m just tired of having to juggle two identities. I want to have a normal life ya know? No more lying and hiding who i really am.”

Lena leans forward, grabbing karas full attention and staring into her eyes. “Kara, if you think thats what you have to do to help you find happiness then do it. But know that whatever you decide you’ve got my full support”

Kara looks back at lena in relief. “Really? Thank you lena. It would really help knowing that you’ll be there for me.”

“Of course. You have to do what’s best for you. You shouldn’t let the deo or even alex dictate how you live your life.” Kara leans back in her seat with a huff. “You know your right, its about time i started making decisions for myself”.

Suddenly karas head snaps up. She yells at lena to get down and uses her super speed to throw herself over her to take her to the ground as a purple beam of light flashes overhead. Looking up they see a slight figure in all black standing in the doorway of the restaurant theyre in.

Kara grabs lena and superspeeds her into an alley outside the restaurant hoping nobody notices in all the confusion. “Go home! Ill take care of this and come see you when I’m done”. Kara quick changes into her supergirl uniform and is about to fly off when lena grabs her by the cloak.

“Be careful” lena says with real concern. Kara takes lenas hand and replies “of course” as she stares into lenas eyes. They stand like this for a moment before kara remembers the situation.

Kara clears her throat and instructs lena to go home, she’ll come see her when she takes care of their attacker. No sooner than she says this said attacker runs into the alley. A glow grows on its forehead. Having a good idea what’s gonna happen kara jumps in front of lena, deflecting the beam.

With a grunt of anger kara tackles the figure and flies them away from the city leaving a worried lena staring after.

After a couple of hours an angry kara lands on lenas balcony. “What happened” lena asks looking kara over for any injuries. “It seems your family is up to their old tricks. I took her to the deo. We weren’t able to get much out of her but she did say that a luthor sent her and they want me dead. Well try to get details out of her tomorrow. Have you heard anything from Lillian or lex lately?”

Lena thinks about it for a second. “No. I haven’t heard from either of them. Just when i think i can let my guard down they prove me wrong.” Seeing tears forming in lenas eyes kara takes her into her arms.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find out who sent her. I think its time we put a permanent end to this. You shouldn’t have to live this way.” lena looks up from where shes resting her head on karas shoulder.

“What do you mean?” After getting no answer and seeing the determined look on karas face lena asks. “Kara what do you mean by that.” Kara looks back at lena.

“I think you know what i mean.’” Lena just stares back at kara. A look of fear coming over her face. “No kara. You’re not a killer. Would you be able to live with yourself after that? No! I wont let you do that to yourself, to us. There has to be a better way”

Kara lets out a sigh of frustration. “I know. Your right. But we have to do SOMETHING lena. I’m tired, aren’t you tired of worrying when they’ll strike next? If we let it go on like this they will eventually succeed.”

Lena takes a step back out of their embrace. “We’ll figure something out. But not tonight. I think we should both get some sleep and talk about it tomorrow”

After considering for a moment kara comes to a conclusion. “I think i should stay here tonight. I dont want to leave you alone. I dont know about you but i know ill sleep better if I’m here. You know, just in case?”

Lena just gives an indulgent smile knowing that kara would do anything to keep her promise to always protect her. Placing her hand on karas cheek lena replies “ok ‘supergirl’. Ill sleep better too knowing my hero is here to protect me”

Kara turns her head to kiss lenas palm, startling both of them. Blushing kara clears her throat and replies “ok. That’s settled. Ill sleep here tonight and tomorrow ill get some answers from our erstwhile assassin. Yeah thats what we’ll do. Ok!”

Lena gives a small laugh hoping to diffuse the sudden awkwardness. “Will you be ok on the couch? We could always share the bed. I mean, you’d be able to protect me bettter in there. But if your not comfortable with that....”

Lena lets the offer hang. Kara mulls it over for a second before smiling back. “No, i think its best if i sleep on the couch. It’ll be fine. Don’t worry ill be there in a flash if you need me.”

Lena reaches out and takes karas hand with her own smile. “Ok ill see you in the morning. There’s sheets and blankets in the hallway closet. Sleep tight”

“You too. See you in the morning” they take a moment just to stare at each other before lena lets go of karas hand and heads to her bedroom. As kara watches her go her resolve to get answers and put an end to this once and for all intensifies. ‘This WILL end. One way or another this will end.”

And with that on her mind she settles in for the night.

 

 

.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara questions the assassin and lays some stuff on Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just trying to develop this plot without getting in over my head.lol

The break of dawn the next morning kara gently lifts off lenas balcony, not wanting to wake her, and makes her way to the DEO. On arrival she finds jonn reclining in his office, feet on his desk.

“Tough night?” Kara asks with a smile. “Yes, actually. We couldn’t get much out of your prisoner.” Kara crosses to the desk and takes a seat opposite.

“What ‘did’ you get.” Jonn drops his feet to the floor, all business now. “It’s weird, i cant read her mind. But in a way I’ve never felt before. Her mind is very slippery, like i cant get a grip on it. Very strange. Maybe if we find out what kind of alien she is i can adjust my methods.”

kara stands and heads to the door. “I’m going to see what i can find.” Sensing something in karas demeanor jonn calls out, “maybe you should wait for alex to come in. She should be here soon.”

“No” is the only reply he gets as she whisks out the door. Jonn taps his comms unit. After a brief pause he gets a reply, “Alex, i think you should get down here.”

Down in the containment unit kara stands in front of the cell holding the assassin. “Who sent you?” The figure laying with her back to kara gives no reply.

“I promise you, if you make me come in there you WILL regret it”. After getting no response kara slams the access pad, breaking the entire panel. Crossing to the cot she grabs the prisoner. Turning her over she grabs her by the shirt with both fists, lifting her and slamming her into the wall. Powder settles to the floor from the broken concrete wall behind her.

Kara gets a good look at her prisoner for the first time. She takes in a clean shaven head and Unnaturally dark skin. Its black like flint and just as jagged. Under the surface she can see floating motes of light. The effect reminds kara of the nightsky when she flies up in the stratosphere, away from the pollution of the city. In contrast kara finds herself staring into eyes made of molten quicksilver.

“Where are you from? What kind of alien are you?” At the mention of alien a look of disgust crosses the prisoners features. “I am not some filthy alien. I’m human. No matter what propaganda ‘some’ people like to spread”. The prisoner lets out a sudden cough, catching them both by surprise. 

Kara watches as blood begins to pool in those quicksilver eyes and run from her nose.  
The prisoner begins to sag in karas grip. “Wha-what did you do to me?” She asks. Seeing a drop of blood land on her captors wrist the prisoner turns fearful eyes on kara.

“No,no, no. My family! You have to let me go! She’ll kill my family if i dont report back!” The prisoner is frantic now. Kara shakes her, “Is it Lillian Luthor? ANSWER ME! Do you work for Cadmus? Did she send you?!” The prisoner sags in karas grip, completely unconscious.

Kara lays her back down on the cot, turning as she hears someone enter the cell. “KARA! What did you do?” Kara watches as a uniformed alex crosses to check the prisoner.

“What the hell happened?” Alex asks as she checks for a pulse. A nonplussed kara answers “i dont know. She just started bleeding”. Alex turns to kara, noting her defiant stance. “Are you sure? Cause that broken pad and hole in the wall says otherwise.”

Kara just gives a hardened stare at the prisoner. Alex speaks up. “I’m gonna have to run some tests, make sure we dont have to enact quarantine.” After finishing her perfunctory exam she activates her comms unit to call for a medical team.

“We’ll have to do the tests down here to be careful.” Alex stands and turns to face kara. “What’s going on with you?” She asks gently. “You haven’t been yourself lately”

Kara turns and begins to pace. “They tried to kill her AGAIN alex! They will not leave her, or me in peace. And as long as theyre out there none of us are safe” kara turns to look at alex. “I’m thinking of taking some time from the DEO. I have to figure some things out”

“How much time are we talking about?” Alex asks as she leads kara out of the cell and tries to close the broken door by hand. Seeing alex struggling kara distractedly reaches out and slides it closed. “Show-off” alex mumbles under her breath.

Kara Crosses her arms, staring at the ceiling in thought. “I’m thinking indefinitely.”  
She looks to alex, gauging her reaction.

“Indefinitely? What, your talking about leaving the DEO? Kara thats just....” alex says, trying to wrap her head around the idea.

“Ive been thinking about it for a while Alex. I cant live my life, for me, if I’m being told what i can and cant do every single day.” She tries to explain. “I dont know. I’m just wanna take some time, thats all i can say for now.”

Both women turn to watch as the medical team alex called wheels in the equipment to run the tests. “Ok. I dont think its a good idea but if you need to take some time take it.” Alex grips both karas arms, staring into her eyes. “But you know this is serious business kara. You really need to think hard and long on this. 

Turning to reenter the cell she calls over her shoulder, “Go, I’ll let you know as soon as we find out what’s going on here.”

Kara gives Alex a small smile. “Thank you Alex. I want you to know no matter what i decide to do ill always love you,and i appreciate all youve done for me.” With that kara turns to leave, Alex watching her go with a worried expression.

**Author's Note:**

> Ill try to make the chapters longer as i go along and get into a rhythm.


End file.
